istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 13
The thirteenth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 12 As the derros noticed Pronefest, the adventurers heard a voice in their minds describing how they would soon become part of the speaker. The derros then quickly attacked, but Pronefest quickly dispatched of them and moved on to the next room without waking the mind flayers in the tubes. Here they were greeted by more mind flayers, as well as some hulking beasts in what turned out to be a much more interesting battle. The room itself was very sectioned off, with a large pit and railings preventing movement, thus making it tricky to get around. This, combined with the strong leader of the group dazing the party and allowing Pronefest to be continously grabbed by the other mind flayers' tentacles made it difficult for Pronefest to fight at their greatest effectiveness. Despite all of their troubles, Pronefest was battling vigorously. Suddenly, Ildirin got cut off from the group and soon found his brains under attack. As the mind flayer leader was about to deliver the finishing bite into Ildirin's skull, Krusk grabbed the leader, pulled him away from Ildirin and threw him to the ground. With the taste of Ildirin's brains still in his mouth, the leader haphazardly charged to finish the job, only to be grabbed by Krusk. He was soon dispatched of, and the party rejoiced and quickly made their way to the next room of the moon base where they found many more mind flayers in tubes. At the end of the room Pronefest discovered a pair of empty tubes with a current of air flowing downwards through them. Mindartis hypothesized that the tubes were used for travelling to other parts of the base, and so to avoid becoming separated in the tubes Pronefest decided to all grab on to a length of rope. As soon as K'Artanyik, who was at the head of the party, stepped into the flow of air, he and the rest of Pronefest were sucked by a gust of air through the tubes and found themselves deposited in a pile in a deeper level of the complex. Picking themselves up from the pile, Pronefest found themselves in front of a large brain with tentacles coming out of the bottom of it surrounded with several lackeys. The brain itself was sitting in a large green pool and seemed to be very ready for them. The party quickly engaged it and was taken aback by its power. Fortunately, Krusk remembered that he held the apple Powerbook and by using the mysterious artifact he was able weaken it. Following a tough battle, Pronefest was able to smash the brain with their spells and weapons, proving that might can be right. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 14 Recording *Part 1-Pronefest plows its way through some psychic enemies, and heads for the Elder Brain. *Part 2-Ildirin nearly has his brain mastered, but Pronefest manages to mangle the Elder Brain.